Renouncing what i am
by F726
Summary: After the events of the sister fight protocol. Lincoln Loud finally decided not to meddle anymore with his sisters' affairs and finally let them solve their problems themselves. Lincoln will give up his old life and finally take the steps he once wanted to be.


_Hi readers. How is everyone doing? I hope it's ok. As you will see, this will be a work that I have been collaborating with a group of friends, in which they are fans of the series, and we decided to make this kind of story that not many begin to like_

_For now let's started this storie, and I want you to remind that this stories was translating to english using google translate. So I am apologies for the bad writings _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Loud House or any of its characters. They belong to their rightfull owner. Any ideas or reference also belong to thier rightful owner._

* * *

Things never change when you live in a large family. There's a lot of good things about having a big family as well as bad things. A large family can have its advantages as well as disadvantages, but there's one thing that huge families have something in common, and it's 'order'. What does that word have to do with it? Well, it's something a family must have in order to be able to control a big family. Is it so bad to have a large family? Sometimes yes and sometimes no, but that depends on the family of course.

There are families in which their strives in everything, not only to put order in thier home, but also to keep the house stable. There are times when having so many children can have many financial problems; As child support, food, electricity bills, water, gas and other things you can get on the list of expenses. Sometimes it is a lot of responsibility to keep the home with so many expenses, but even so the family can maintain and manage to overcome everything. But unfortunately not in this family.

It all started with a simple normal day, in which a family of 13 living peacefully in a house, in which it is considered the loudest house of all Frankly Avenue. But that day the noises of madness became cries of claims, in which two older blondes began to fight over a dress, in which they had both bought of the same color and size.

The fights continued until a Loud wanted to middle in the fights of both sisters, since he could not keep up with what was happening, so he decided to putting himself in the fight and trying to talk with his sisters so that they could fix the pace and so they can have peace in the house. The other sisters warned him that he shouldn't stand in the fight of the elders, but he ignore the warnings of his other sisters and there he started acting as a good responsible brother that he was, in which his interruption could change again the full life of Lincoln Loud. Oh boy did he regret that decision he made.

He enters the room, only to see that they were both sitting there perfectly well, the albino asks them about their problems and both sisters explained what had happened, after that they try to tell him that he doesn't have to try to help them solve their problems as they were able to solve it. Unfortunately, Lincoln does not listen and tried to give them a solution in which makes the sisters fight again when he reveals to them what they say about each other behind their backs. This makes Lori and Leni even more angry with each other, which makes the fight even worse.

Lincoln's selfishness caused a big change, in which he was caused by another fight that was no longer for the dress but for other things. The sisters knew that Lincoln must have screw up things again as always did, so they made a decision, in which they would take on the issue of their protocol they were working on.

The next day, Lincoln's room is used to allow Lori or Leni to temporarily house them, while the other passes by the upstairs hall. That was ridiculous to the man with the plan, but he couldn't do anything as his sisters insisted and that it was better not to get involved in it. Things don't get any better as Lincoln had learned that even his parents had allowed and accepted protocol, and that caused him to lose his rights again. It was not the first time as there was the subject of bad luck, in which he posed as unlucky and things came out worse, he wished not remember anything about those hard-lived weeks, and now is happening again.

Things get worse when Lincoln's bed, sheets and blanket were no longer in his room, as he was apparently using them as a divider between Lori and Leni. Lincoln unable to do anything closes the door and with nothing to lie down with, grabs his pillow, lays on the floor and there he tried to sleep comfortably on the floor. At least it was better than sleeping outside, right?

Next few days Lincoln tries to help resolve this again, which only worries the other sisters, and they try to tell him to allow the sisterfighting protocol to be resolved. But Lincoln, fed up with protocol, insists that Leni sleep in Luna and Luan's room, while Luna sleeps in Lori and Leni's room at night. Since he hadn't slept well for several days and almost got sick because he didn't have anything to shelter with. He hope his sisters agreed with his suggestions, but the other sisters suggest that it is a terrible idea (even Lily punishes him for it). However, Lincoln insists that this will be resolved in the morning.

The next morning, Lincoln wakes up thinking everything is back to normal, only to hear Luna and Luan fighting. They both argue over whether Lori or Leni had a right to be angry with each other, and that leads them to insult each other. Now the protocol has to be used to separate the two, and once again, Lincoln's room is used as a place to temporarily house one of them. Lisa tells Lincoln that the fight has gotten even worse in her letter, and this causes Lynn Sr to panic, so he and Rita lock themselves into their room with Lily.

They continue their protocol of keeping the sisters fighting separately from each other, but when Lola and Lana accidentally cross paths with Luna and Luan, this leads them to fight as well. The desperate parents tried to call the pizzeria so they could buy pizza and hopefully they could calm the fight a little, in which had arrived coincidence mind was Bobby who was the delivery man.

When Bobby asked why he wanted him to deliver the pizza out the window, Lynn Sr didn't explain about the situation and tells him he'd better not get involved as it would be his last day as a handout. Bobby is somewhat concerned and at the same time suspicious, tells him the cost of the pizza and then receives the most tipped money but the condición to deliver in the front door. Bobby a little afraid knowing that Lori warm him to not came to her house, he just walk in knock the door and run as fast as posible in hope that Lori didn't see him.

Later, Lynn was eating pizza, while Lucy scolded her for her neglect at work, and this leads the two to get into an argument. Lisa is now frightened, as the board is at the highest level of disaster, Lana angrily bites the board because she was tired of her to remind everyone about the stupid scale, Lisa angry start fighting as well. At this point everyone start to fighting, and Lincoln realizing the gravity of the situation, calls Clyde and asks if he can visit him and Clyde agrees.

Later, Lincoln was in McBride house, explaining his dilemma to his best friend, Clyde was listening to him, as if he were a therapist. Lincoln explains that the sister fighting protocol is ridiculous and only makes things worse, and says that if they allowed him to help, he would've resolve things. After explaining, Lincoln says that tomorrow morning, he's going back to the house and attempt to resolve everyone's issues.

The next morning, Lincoln returns home to try to fix the problem, but everything is quiet. Open the front door and find his sisters sitting in the couch peacefully. The girls explain that they solved their all themselves thanks to his departure, as he was not there to interfere, proving that the sister's fighting protocol works. Finally he accepts this, but unfortunately, thanks to his honest truth, he reveals more things the sisters say behind each other's backs and they begin to fight once again. Lynn Sr. leaves his room, thinking it's all over, all the sisters start fighting again, and this time, Lincoln hides with his parents in their room, to avoid the brutality of the sisters.

And that's the way it was in that family. The fights continued to happen more than usual, so much that they already made more rules and improvements to the protocol, as it was the only way to solve their problems. At first it was stupid and dangerous, but you have to admit, it was very effective. But still, the fights will never stop.

It had been 3 months and the fights are still going between the sisters. Certainly the protocol worked well, nothing else needed that they fixed their differences and thus return to be as before. Until one day they came up to the conclusion. That all the problems caused from the day that the protocol began was not caused by them, but by his brother Lincoln who was the true responsible of everything and the only one who always threw everything up. And that caused the sisters to plan something to take revenge on him.

Lincoln had returned home as usual after talking to new friends and possibly some foes in which they finally fixed their differences, even had an invitation from Chandler to his next big party after a big chat and arrangements they had between the two. At last he would no longer be the one who bothered and the laughingstock of the school.

When he came in, he saw all his sisters standing there at the entrance of the living room, they took Lincoln by force and threw him into the house, throwing him very hard on the floor. The albino gets up and starts claiming his sisters just so he will receive a strong blow to the face.

Once on the ground the sisters started jumping at poor Lincoln and after several minutes they left him there hurt with several bruises of inflammation on his face, his nose almost broken with a little nosebleed, and the clothes all broken and battered. The male child cried and exclaim why he was hitting him, in which his sisters replied that he was responsible for everything bad happening and that they finally realized that he was the reason why the fights continue to keep going.

Lincoln furious gets up from the floor with a furrowed brow quite angry and then shouts that he was fed up with everything, their fights and always blames him for everything. True, he caused the problems, but he always manages to find a plan to solve the problems and also compensate for his mistakes. But not anymore.

The parents show up because of the loud screams they hear, they noticed their son all beaten and hurt. They asked their daughters about what happened in the room, the girls told them that his brother was the cause of all the fights they had for the last months and that in the end they had to teach their brother a lesson for all the damage he caused. That left the parents surprised enough, but Lincoln moves his mother and then says:

"If I bring you so much trouble, Then i will not help you guys any longer! And I will not longer meddling in your problems!"

Those were his words before running up the stairs and then hearing a loud slam in the door, in which his parents looked at their daughters and then told them that they need to talk.

Weeks passed and none of his sisters spoke to Lincoln, much less looked him in the face unless it was on the dining room table or kitchen, depending on the side he wants to sit, even if that the albino prefers to eat in the room. They avoided looking at each other in the van and at school.

And so it was for months, in which the Loud sisters were no longer so united with their only brother.

Months later.

It was a morning like any other, we see how our protagonist came to his garage room where the brother of the middle was currently living... or was the middle brother. The reason why our albino lives in the garage, was because he had asked for it as a graduation gift after having finished with the elementary school of Royal Woods, in which he had graduated in it after several months.

His graduation was not the greatest thing he had since the only ones who managed to attend it; They were his parents and his little sister Lily, in which they witnessed the great achievement of their only son / brother in the family. It was to be expected since his sisters (except Lily) still had that grudge they had towards him, and since they did not bother to attend his graduation, the parents offered to take him anywhere he wanted to go, in which he refused and asked them for something that at first they took with doubt, they insisted that he ask for something else, but in the end they gave up and agreed to give their son the garage so that he could move into it.

It was a matter of time that the sisters would begin to claim their parents about the move, in which he would live in the garage. Each one of theme claims that they wanted her own room except for Luna who was screaming and telling her parents that she could not give the garage to Lincoln, since it was the only place where she and her band of rockers could practice.

The parents tell Luna that lately they were getting a lot of complaints for the neighbors about the Loud noise and that the police already gave them a warning for unbearable sound that the band was making, and that he could not risk paying another bill in which this is the fifth one is getting. Luna continued to convince her parents not to give the garage to Lincoln and she promises not to cause them any more trouble, but in the end they denied the request to the rocker because it was already decided.

The parents knew very well how desperate her daughter was, but they could not give those deals to her, even if swore she would not make a fuss ever again, beside Lori is going to leave the house very soon to study in collage with Bobby in the city of Great Lakes, so they decided to tell their kids that it was better to talk later and that they would go to the mall to prepare for Lori's farewell. That caused their daughters to calm down and begin to prepare for the trip to the mall.

When everyone went to their respective rooms, Luna manages to see Lincoln coming down the stairs with a box full of comic books. So the rocker passes by and intentionally throws his things and tells him that he wouldn't get away with it. Lincoln just sighs, collects his things without even making eye contact and continues walking towards the exit of the house.

Luna was offended by the way how Lincoln ignored her, so she yelled at him. "You think you're better than me, eh! You are nothing but a good for nothing that always ruins everything!"

Luna's screams were very loud that made the parents door open and then began to punish her for what she had said to their son. Lincoln turns around and with an incredibly normal expression, sighs the albino and tells his sister. "If that's what you think of me, fine, I won't middle you business ever again." That's what he said with a rather calm and serene expression. He didn't want to fight that would only make his parents change their mind about the move, besides what she said was true, it always ruined everything, but that doesn't mean he can patch things up, but for now he just had to finish with the move and over time He could prepare to give something to Lori, if she wants to accept it of course.

In that time that he was alone, he managed to understand many things, at first had the same resentment of his sisters, but for the time he was alone, he discovered that all this time his sisters were always right in everything. At first he wanted to solve the problems of his sisters, but only did it for himself and not for the good deeds he himself thought, his selfishness led him to many problems in which had to go through many experiences that never thought the he would have them at such a young age. He was really an idiot brother, if he have just listing to his sister or at least not worrying so much, he could just avoided everything. The protocol, bad luck and the video, everything would have been avoided if it wasn't for the selfishness and jealousy he had towards his sisters. But it was too late to change that, all he could do now was to move on and not think about the past. That was what they told his new friends.

Days passed and it was the day when the older sister said goodbye to her entire family. Everything was silent while a car appears parked in front of the house, in it was Bobby Santiago along with his sister Ronnie Anne. The reason for the arrival of the Santiago brothers, was to pick up Lori and take her to the city where they will spend together studying at the same university that had planned to do so many months ago.

Bobby greets the family and they return the greeting while Ronnie gives a friendly elbow to his best friend, she expected a comment from part of the sisters, but there were no words in them. The Latina whispered to his friend and Lincoln explains everything to her best friend, It didn't take long to understand the situation of what's going on and she told him that all that was stupid, and that he should have finished all that months ago.

Lincoln moved both sides of his head, tells her that he tried to apologize to all of them and that nothing made them get his attention. Well, except for Leni, but they already knew what the modeler was like, so she wasn't count. The albino talked and impressed Ronnie Anne when she heard his fable that he was telling her, in which she did not believe in anything he was saying while thinking that all this had happened in the absence of her old school that once she attended to.

When the young preteens finished spending their time together, the whole family lined up and made the farewell routine to their older sister. Each and every one of the sisters began to give a strong goodbye, giving them very strong hugs, laughter to encourage humor and some tears to know that each and every one of them would miss her older sister. Lori promises that she would call and also visit them if she had free time to be together again as a family.

Everything was perfect in a farewell, it was painful for parents to see their daughter leave the burrow of her home, in which they spent their greatest time in the room she had when her eldest daughter was born in this world and lived most of her life in that house so noisy they had. But after that joy and tears disappeared when it was Lincoln's turn to say goodbye to his older sister.

The atmosphere that was a perfect farewell becomes a deadly silence that one would like to flee from that place. The sisters remained silent, the parents somewhat worried, Bobby was confused by the awkward silence and Ronnie Anne knowing what would happen if one did not play their cards well.

Lori tried not to get bad in front of Bobby and began hugging Lincoln in a selfless way, then departs from him as quickly as possible. It was to be expected that the older sister still had that resentment of her towards his brother after everything that had happened in these last months.

No sister spoke, the parents did not speak either, Bobby did not know whether to break the ice or let that awkward moment pass between brother and sister, and Ronnie wanting to shout at each of the eight selfish ones in front of her.

Things went like this, Lori leaves without saying a word to Lincoln, Ronnie says goodbye with another friendly nudge and promises to give his regards to Nikki, Casey and Sameer when she had time to see them, Bobby gives him the farewell of bros style. Once finished Lori and the Santiago brothers enter the car, there the older one left the house and also from Royal woods, leaving the family behind to continue her new life.

Lori departure made most of the family more sensitive, especially for the new alpha sister in which Leni fell into tears, as not a day passed she already missed her roommate a lot. The sisters console her and take turns being able to spend a night with her new older sister and from there they managed to calm the modeler.

The first weeks passed and he received the first call from Lori, everyone wanted to talk to her and then spent their time chatting about what happened in their first week of authoritarian absence. But when Lori asked them about Lincoln, the sister just said that they were still ignoring him. The albino heard it as clear as water while he was walking pass the hallway, but decided to pass it and not bother his sisters so much, he was not upset by what he heard, but was really disappointed because he did not know how long they would continue playing the game of silence towards him.

After weeks that passed, one of the most special days of his life arrived, and that day was his 12th birthday that he was celebrating. His parents wanted to organize a surprise party for his son, and for that he needed the collaboration of all his daughters, unfortunately their daughters refused to cooperate with the surprise party. The furious parents tried to scold their seven daughters until Lincoln arrived and tells their parents that he wanted something for his birthday and that there was no need to have a surprise party. The somewhat sad parents decided to listen to what their son wanted, and his words left them with their mouths open.

Weeks passed after the birthday and Lincoln was already attending a boxing club, which had been his albino's twelveth birthday gift. Her parents were surprised by what he asked for, especially her mother since she tried her best to have her son do some kind of activity that would do his physical health.

The sisters thought Lincoln would not last a week at the club, especially the sports sister of Lynn. But over the weeks Lincoln manages to exceed the expectations of others and also managed to win his first boxing exhibition tournament. But still he did not win the trust of his sister. And so it was what happened until arriving in this present day.

With Leni she was the only one who could barely make eye contact or talk when none of his seven sisters were present. Maybe he could work on regaining his relationship with her, but being Leni, it would be impossible to convince her or at least try to talk to her if she doesn't loses herself of her thoughts or be distracted by something. Besides getting into his affairs could bring him more complications, so he decided to go by and let her do whatever.

Luna has him very spiteful with his brother after having taken the garage as a new home. Sometimes Lincoln could hear her songs that are quite strong and hurtful every time he listen to the lyrics of her songs, she really hate him to the soul, sometimes in the evenings he could hear Luna coming home very late, sometimes he could listing several whipping at the garage door and hear Luna's voice in how she cursed him and that she would rather not have a brother, her words were not so surprised, her drunkenness made talk nonsense even if the words sometimes came out in his mouth were true. What was amazing is that Luna asked for help after everything she had said at the door. What a hypocrite it was.

Luan was the one who left him alone in everything that happens after the sister fight protocol, don't know if I was glad that he would never have to listen to her the bad jokes, or that He would never see her way of making others laugh with that beautiful charisma that this clown had. It is sad but well.

Lynn was the second sister who saw her often, not because she wanted something with him, but she wanted to humiliate him and get him out of the boxing club, since it was one of the things that the athletic did, and what an effort she gave. Unfortunately for Lynn it did not last an hour and they had to take her out of the club for her behavior, it was not expected that something like this would happen.

Lucy was the easy to deal, she walked away from him when he had the opportunity to talk to her, in which the gothic for a reason he wouldn't let her look at her face, she was determined not to appear at family dinners and sometimes he listened to Lynn that Lucy was very absent from sleeping in her room.

Lola had nothing to talk to Lincoln, much less with Lana, Lisa just limited herself to taking notes, sometimes Lincoln caught her when noticed that she looked into his eyes, after that she putting her face back into the notebook.

Lily was already a girl of 2 years, she could walk by herself without falling, she speaks more than unusual and she doesn't say much the classic word of 'Poo-Poo', she was the only sister who could talk to her brother, he assured that his other sisters would not influence her much and that he would not put her against him.

The parents remain the same, The sisters were estranged from their brother, the youngest sister who knows nothing yet.

At the end of everything, nothing will be the same as it was before, but for now, it will be better to move on and leave everything behind, since tomorrow will be Monday and he have to go back to his new daily routine in which the new boy Loud now lives.


End file.
